A Runescape story
by darth mole
Summary: Read and find out plz R
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, growling, I was defeated by Sir Torn again, he always defeats me. His reflexes are so fast, no wonder he is the best knight in the region, but just once, I would like to claim the glory.

Nice to see you concious again, laughed Sir Torn with a deep and bellowing laugh.

Grrr...I had my guard down! I yelled

You're too predictable, he said with a squeak, you'll never out-skill anyone like that. I was raised by dragons, you are being reaised by a dragon slayer.

Yah right, I whispered and thought, if he was raised by dragons, he must've paid them.

We were training outside, near the ocean, the waves going on, I was distraced by them and got struck in the head by his battle hammer, goodnes he was hitting with no sword, or I would've been bleeding... I felt hungry, so I planned to go to the kitchen later.

I think the king may want us, King Torn said, to cause misery for him and cause more delay.

Why would he want me? I said angrily, like you said, I am a weak and pathetic knight.

I never said that, you put words in my mouth, next to me, you are the most skilled warrior next to me.

I don't care what you say, lets go to the king.

We walked toward the innger gates of the castle, where other knights were training with their battle partners, the rule in Gordina is always to have a freind near. So we had to bond, but how am I suppose to bond with a brute like this knight? We walked up the stone stairs, avoiding the glances of the eyes below, they were jealous I was training with Torn, but how can they be jealous? I would trade him for a trip to Al-khaird anyday.

Soon we reached a room where tiny sparkles of gold would show in the floor, to mark the presence of the Throne room. I heard singing, usually they were of sweet tunes, but these were of dread and gray. Something was wrong, these notes must mean some one has died! Or something dreadful is going to happen...

There was a bright-red carpet which led to a golden throne, on top stood a wise-looking man with a splendid beard and a hardened scar above his eye, King Gord the third, a wise man who has aided many kingdoms. He surely wasn't happy today, he was thinking, as if we were not there, he stood up and starting walking back and forth.

Sir, Sir Torn spoke first, we've arrived.

With a startled glance, he looked at them and said,  
I have grief news, the kingdom of Manarina has fallen to a mysterous force, I don't know what happneed, some say they saw black dragons flying above it, and Crandor is the only region near the kindom with dragons, and nobody can get with all those whirlpools. I am worried...

About what? I replied with exitement.

I don't know, King Gord said, I am worried our kindom is next, I want Luke to go there and investigate the remains.

Me? I said, my name was Luke, but I never told the king, Torn must've told him, for he chose me from birth to be his partner, not the king.

Yes, you've been trained by the best, you are the best suitable. Torn has grown weary from the last quest he has gone on. I will have a horse outside ready to take you, and here, he throw a bag that rattled with gold coins, I took it without questioning, I knew this was for weapons.

I will need to get a quick lunch to go, I've not eaten any breakfast and may not help me in battle.

Then here, King Gord throw a huge stake at me. Eat the Golbin stake, we found a good population yesterday. It tastes nasty, trsut me, but it gives you more energy than a pack mule gets in a day. I took a bite, it was horrible, as if dung was mixed with lemons and throwin into horse meat, I prefered chicken over it, but my fueling for hunger was too great and I ate it with no remarks, I wanted to cry, whoever killed these hobgoblins was out of their mind and shouldve killed a group of cattle instead...

I finished eating the rancid meat and wiped my mouth, I wish I could wash the taste with something, this was disgusting. Eh, King Gord remarked, I forgot, the bitter taste it leaves behind, here, he took up a cup and filled it from a pot, and gave it to me. I drank the water down like a hog, I was relived from the taste going down and I felt energy. King Gord was right, it acted like a strenght potion meat. I hated strenght potions, no taste but is very bitter and lasts for a little while, but comes in handy against dragons or ambushers in the land of Zamorak.

Thank you, I turned back and walked all the way outside. King Gord looked at Torn with suspcioun, Torn nodded. Its as if they can read each other' minds. I saw a gleaming white horse in the distance, it had blond heirs, quite magnifecent. I gave him the name of Nowa, and rode her south of Gordina. I saw a tiny, black dot in the distance. But as I grew closer, I saw cripples of buildings, blood stained across the floor, bodies lay, some speared, some in ashes, rocks were on fire, the horrible smell of war was smelt, and like a sixth senth, I knew this wasn't just a coincedience, this was an ambush, nobody can tame dragons this good, it takes 100s of years, unlike demons, which sieges can control. This was horrible, I stared, at the destruction. Staffs were broken in half, fires destroying what was the remains of the once great city of mages, I checked the town for survivers, none was left...


	2. Chapter 2

I awake to find myself standing, with nothing on me, except for clothes. I look around, there's 8 people also standing around, confused.

I gasp as I see this huge monument above my head, I start to run, thinking it was falling. It was following me. Just as it was about to come crushing down onto me, it stops, and starts to float just nicely above my head. I grin. Heres me, running for my life, when its just a skeleton head.

I tell some people around me, "I Slayed the Slayer!"

Nearly everyone laughs. I gasped. 'No one believes me', I thought.

I head to draynor, hoping to get 5k out of my bank.

As i arrive, people are screaming, no one is inside, except for the bankers. Everyone is running. As i run into the bank, I ask them, "What's happened?".

Apparently everything had been stolen. I turn around to see who it was... All i see in the distance is a man, with a green cape running. I follow his path.

There's drops of poison on the ground. It was, The Slayer.


End file.
